


The McDaniel Family Dog

by CharlieHorse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Mpreg, Roleplay Logs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHorse/pseuds/CharlieHorse
Summary: Old RP logs: Vance is a family man who is bored with plain, run of the mill sex. He feels he's done everything under the sun and he doesn't feel satisfied.  That all changes when he stumbles upon some weird fetish specific subforums. Suddenly he's looking at his genetic freak of a dog in a whole new light.





	The McDaniel Family Dog

Vance had found it on a weird subforum of this fetish site he went to. He regularly went there to find new things to spice up his slowly dying sex life. He had recently gotten into anal but his wife was really weirded out, primarily by the fact that Vance wanted to take it, when she refused he found other places to get it, first with his own fingers, then with dildos, but nothing really felt all that amazing, like teasing something that could have been amazing. He then saw a suggestion that made him spiral out of control. One poster suggested getting a dog, a big family dog, and Vance had the family dog to end all dogs. Goliath was nearly the size of a horse, a present from his wife's father who was some world famous dog breeder or something, Vance always thought it was gay but this might've worked out to his favor.

The following week when his wife and kids were all out for the day, with the kids at school and his wife at work, he pulled out a special thing he managed to buy from a novelty pet site. Dog pheromones weren't something to be played with, Vance always took Goliath for an incredibly lazy mut so he bought the extra strength despite all the warnings. All he had to do was basically bath himself in it, rubbing it on his large, hairy chest and especially on his asshole. He slips a loose pair of basketball shorts on over himself, figuring he'd test the waters on how he reacts first before actually trying it. He can smell it and he's got to admit that it smells musky as fuck, he didn't know if it was the pheromones or the fact that he was about to get some but he was chubbing up pretty hard. He jogged down the stairs leisurely and headed into the kitchen which also happened to be where Goliath's bed was. "Hey there boy." He says loudly, grinning uncontrollably at the mass of muscle and fur laying in the corner.

Goliath laid down on the floor napping. What a way to hide what he truly was, a genetic experiment with seriously strong side effects that Mr. father-in-law completely ignored. He was a mix of the largest studs the kennel could offer, designed to be larger and mightier (And more virile) than any other dog. He was, a last, doomed to be a house pet, so his more Alpha features were mostly dormant... Until now. Once the man walked in, he lifted his head to greet him, only to have all of his senses drop-kicked by the scent emanating from his body. The dog paused, eyes dilating, as mother nature activated his bowling-ball sized sack with the prime directive: Breed.

Vance walked over to him and brought his hands down to rub his head. "Whose a good boy?" He says in a deep bass tone, completely confident that he was in control here. The dog was a huge softy, trained to the maximum to the point that Vance was convinced he was smarter than their actual kids. "Slow day today, everyone's out until 6." He turns, blasting the poor dog with the pheromones coming from his ass where he basically poured the bottle on and fingered himself with it. Vance's dick was sitting about 7 inches now, wasn't even completely hard yet, he wondered if the dog came close to his full 8 inch cock. "Just me and you for the next 8 hours buddy."

Goliath body was reacting without any higher brain functions leading them to it. His muscles suddenly flexed, ready for immediate and strong action, his fur was standing, airing out his growing warmth, and his sheath was fattening up, hiding a cock that would most certainly beat the man's impressive 8 inches. Once the tail was shown, the dog needed no more cues. He jumped up, on top of his owner, putting his full weight on his back, and locking his front legs around his waist, as he pushed and pulled him down on the ground, where his hind legs were busy at work trying to pull and pry off the pants. All the while, he panted next to the man's ear, as he drooled all over the back of his neck.

It hit Vance like a train. He was suddenly knocked to the floor, his head hit the hard tile, and he didn't understand what was going on. He came too a little too late and the huge dog already had his shorts down onto his lower thigh. "H-hey! Buddy, getoff!" He grunted, trying to shove the dog off but even with all his muscles he was stuck there under it, with something huge, wet, and leaking on his lower back, rubbbing in between his fat bubble butt. "G-Goliath, get off!" He cried again, suddenly panicking. That couldn't be his cock could it? No, that's too big. It was just something on his stomach, and those huge things weren't his balls. NOTHING was that big, but as much as Vance tried to tell himself that the more he began freaking out.

Goliath was a species of dog never meant to exist. He was man made from of a list of breeds, each one giving him an ounce of their lust and prowess, adding up to one very powerful stud. The wet meat on his back quickly turn to an uncomfortable truth once the doggy pushed forward, sinking that red rocket into the man as far as it would go, which was not deep enough, as the dog's cock felt on fire do to the hormones, and he wanted all of his cock to feel like this, no matter how much he had to overstuff the man. The oversized cock throbbed inside the man, clearly bot done growing and claiming his new bitch, formerly his owner.

Vance was screaming and moaning as the dog's own hormones finally began hitting him. Consciously he didn't want it but his body was starting the process of accepting the beast as it's alpha. "FUCK, GOLIATH! STOP, Y-YOU'RE TOO HUGE!" He cried out, the only thing he could do was hold on to the dog's front legs as it's hips ground not even half of it's huge cock inside Vance's ass with more of it disappearing each thrust. He could feel his hips tremble each time the mutt pushed in, causing his voice to rise and his cock to spurt out pre, his cock which was totally hard.

Goliath couldn't really control his newfound stud instincts, and with the added help of the hormones, he buckled, grunting and spasming out as he soon found himself cumming into the man. So prematurely, in fact, his knot wasn't even formed. He breathed sharply a few times, pulling him in tight, managing to push past a bit more cock, before restarting his feral might by humping the poor man once more, this time more in rhythm than before... He had gotten. The initial burst out of his system... But there was so much more where that came from... Even if everything had already been set in motion.

Vance felt that initial burst stuff him full, he could feel it blasting out of his as around the cock, lubing more of that fat thing so the dog could more easily enter him. Vance let out a pleasured grunt as he felt the warm liquid swirl around inside of him. He had basically given up, all he could do was try opening up more for the beast, he had been utterly dominated in every way, all he could do was whimper and sob while Goliath all but literally made the DILF his bitch. Vance held still, bracing himself each thrust, moaning constantly but with each thrust he was unable to stop his voice from going higher. He got to the point he was pushing back, trying to use his hole to milk the dog cock to get this over with quicker but no matter how much he milked more seemed to come. He tried pushing himself up to a more comfortable position but each time the powerful thrust had his hips back on the ground, pinned. He could only lift his torso with his arms, looking down at the strange swell in his stomach. It wasn't just cum, it felt really warm and really weird, but also incredibly hot with his dick pressed into the ground underneath it, cum oozing from the tip as the dog continued to rut his ass.

"F-fuck Goliath." Were the only words he could manage to form throughout the fuck. Vance was just ready for it to be over, that was until he felt something brush against his fat ass cheeks. It was wide, hot, REALLY hot, and it felt like a... Vance's eyes widened then he remembered the one thing that canine dicks were known for and he also realized that Goliath planned to knot him and at the same time his body wanted it.

The dog was more of a wild animal now than he had ever been in his entire life. And it was painfully simple to see why: The man's hole had so many hormones right now, it was practically made of sex, and the stud wanted more. He was going to shoot enough seed to impregnate a pack of bitches. But, poor man, he would be the sole recipient. He thrust, feeling his knot begin to approach it's girth, but knowing that such a task would only be true inside a warm, tight hole... And so, the man's hips were victims to a thrashing unlike anything else before in his life, until with a wet, loud noise, that monster of a knot corked the man, smashing prostate into a flat, useless self, giving him the highest high before never working again... And this was before the litters upon litters of warm, watery dog jizz made their way in and utterly bloated him.

It all was over in a second. As soon as the Knot was in Vance let out a silent scream. Goliath was grinding and tugging at Vance’s hole. Vance was utterly spent, using the break in the fucking and the weakness Goliath to scoot over a little bit, reaching out and grabbing Goliath’s massive doggy bed and using it to rest on. His gut had swelled to an obscene size over the course of the fuck and he could feel the cum swirling inside him, gurgling lewdly.

As Vance laid there for what felt like an eternity with Goliath’s heavy and tired panting in his ear, giving him a bit of a reprieve from the intense fucking he just got. However it didn’t last long. Goliath’s knot was starting to shrivel which and the dog was getting restless. He started tugging and he started tugging hard.

“Goliath! No!” Vance tried to sound demanding but he sounded more and more like a bitch every second. He could only sit there as Goliath repeatedly tugged until finally, with a sickening squelch he pulled out and Vance felt all the cum flooding out of his gaped ass onto the floor.

“Fuuuuuuuuck!!!” Vance gasped, but was too tired to really do anything about it. In fact he was too tired for anything really, after a moment he managed to pull himself up on the doggy bed and lay on his side. His vision was blurry and he felt an overwhelming sense of dread wash over him as he gripped his pregnant looking gut. He felt something moving inside him, squirming like a litter of puppies as he held his stomach tight and then quietly passed out.


End file.
